


被窝精灵

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Relationships: 人类贺天×被窝精灵莫关山
Kudos: 33





	被窝精灵

20xx年，全球冰寒季来临，夏日平均温度10℃，冬季平均温度-20℃，煤炭等资源的匮乏，人类更加依赖空调，电暖气，电热毯等设备，但是近日电热毯烫伤事件猛增，一些商家为了赶进度，出售质量不合格的电热毯，人类正在寻求一种更加安全的「暖被窝」产品。

被窝精灵腾空出世！解决人类被窝寒冷利器！

「展正希，上班不许带宠物，你一个副总带头这样，让底下员工怎么想」贺天看展正希成天抱着个毛茸茸的东西，一会儿拢拢衣服，一会儿顺顺毛的，抱着不撒手，不知道是个啥，也不好意思问，只能这样说。  
「好玩吗?」展正希举起来给贺天看，贺天这才看清是个黄毛的小人，还冲自己笑呢，一笑眯眯眼，还有俩卧蚕，身量也就小臂长短。  
「这是个什么玩儿?」贺天觉得有点吓人，小孩也没这样的啊  
「被窝精灵」展正希把小黄毛放在桌上，拿过皮筋给他扎头发「白天能当暖手宝，晚上扒拉一下小jj就能变成大人，暖被窝」  
贺天看着一向阳刚的展正希居然玩起了娃娃，浑身一阵恶寒，小声嘟囔一句「变态……」

下班已经八点钟了，快到过年的日子，满大街都张灯结彩，喜气洋洋的，车子行进的很慢，贺天想起来还没给贺呈买新年礼物，就找了家大商场，把车停好，直奔男士用品那一层，偏的直梯坏了，贺天只好一层一层转圈坐扶梯，到了三楼，扶梯边上的一家店引起了贺天的注意  
——被窝精灵 春节促销 六折——  
贺天其实也没想买，觉得一个大男人再找个大男人暖被窝，这叫什么事，再加上自己火力壮，也不需要暖被窝，这样想着，脚却不由自主的朝橱窗走去，店里人很多，男女老少都有，橱窗边摆着一个竹编摇篮，感觉像是养狗的狗窝，里面躺着几个小人儿，饲养员拿着一个奶瓶，蹲在竹篮边，看着一个红头发的小人自己换上一条干净的白内裤，再把奶瓶递给他，他不像别的小人那样见着顾客就笑或者摆手，只是很安静的喝奶，时不时瞥一眼别的小人，好像在说「你们那样好廉价哦」  
突然他看见了蹲在橱窗边盯着自己的贺天，看着男人那狭长的黑眸子，嘴一咧，奶也不喝了，嚎啕大哭，把贺天吓一跳，站起身赶紧走了。

给贺呈挑了一根领带和一件大衣，贺天没再耽误，恰好直梯也修好了，就直接下到地下停车场，开车给贺呈送去，一进门贺天就听见一阵粗犷的辱骂声，还隐隐约约的有肉体相撞的声音  
「卧槽，你轻点，你个傻叉！」  
「轻不了」  
「我他妈是暖被窝的」  
「暖的另一种方式也是做运动」  
或许是听见密码锁的声音，贺呈低沉着嗓子说一句「我弟弟来了，你先别动，一会儿我帮你擦」  
「滚蛋！」

贺呈裹好浴衣出来，看见贺天已经坐在沙发上抽着烟，看情况已经听活春宫有一会儿了。  
「不介绍介绍?」贺天朝着屋里努努嘴  
「有什么可介绍的」贺呈转转眼珠，「你等会」  
贺呈连礼物都没看又进屋忙活去了，不多会就用浴巾裹着个小娃娃，已经昏昏欲睡，栽歪着脑袋，露出的小胸口有点点红斑  
「被窝精灵?！」  
「你知道?」  
贺天无语，怎么连贺呈这种老男人也开始玩儿这种养成游戏?  
「那刚才……」贺天支支吾吾的，比手画脚  
「一到晚上会变成大人，做累了，就没啥能量了，只能变小」  
「这东西……是人吗?」  
「仿生人偶吧」  
「哥啊！你要什么样的人找不到，找个人偶泄火……」  
贺呈举起小人「因为太可爱了！」

是太吓人了吧，贺天从贺呈家出来觉得全世界都疯了，连贺呈那种人都能发出老父亲的微笑，太吓人了……贺天回家打开手机，被窝精灵的广告，电视，被窝精灵的广告，报纸，被窝精灵的广告，人类对这种仿真小人几乎呈现出一种火热的痴迷，也不知怎的，那一晚贺天觉得被窝像冰窖， 一闭上眼全都是在竹篮里抱着奶瓶哭的小红毛，贺天蜷缩着身子瑟瑟发抖了一夜  
冷，真冷。

贺天一到公司，发现一夜之间几乎人手一个，个别没捧着的，还是落家里没带来，贺天心里不舒坦，开会！他得整治这种「贪图享乐」的不良之风。一开会贺天就傻眼了，这些员工抱着的被窝精灵各种各样，没有一个重样的不说，还个顶个的可爱，嘬奶嘴的嘬奶嘴，玩手指的玩手指。  
「你瞧瞧你们像个上班的样子吗！我这以为我进托儿所了！」贺天气的一拍桌子，不知道是谁的被窝精灵哇的一声哭了，贺天就想起昨天在店里那只了……该死，我他妈不是人呐！我也怕冷！  
贺天这会开的没滋没味，没个结果，吃完午饭就跑到那家店了，原来橱窗跟前的小竹篮空空如也，贺天心里也空落落的，导购小姑娘看贺天有意想买，就凑上前热情的询问「先生，有兴趣进店看看吧」  
「之前在这篮子里有个红毛的小家伙，卖出去了吗?」  
「哦……先生，那个被挪到里面了，他不太乖，总是哭，还抓挠顾客……被罚禁闭啦！」导购小姑娘掩嘴笑，真希望这男人把小红毛买走，就属他听话，也属他惹祸。  
「哦…」贺天敲敲下巴，「那我能看看吗?」  
导购把贺天领到一个角落，有个铁笼子里关着一个小人，是小红毛，他嘴上戴个口罩，手也戴着婴儿手套，耷拉着脑袋，两只脚无聊的并起又分开。  
「我拿出来您稍微离远点，我怕他伤着您」导购小姐姐把手伸进笼子拎着小红毛的后脖领，提出来给贺天看，贺天看见这家伙喜欢的不得了，那些黄毛黑毛绿毛有啥意思，还是小红毛喜庆，上手去摸摸他的头，小红毛再不乐意也没法太拒绝  
「就是他了」贺天从导购手里接过来，搂在怀里「哪儿交钱?」

贺天在客厅一隅为小红毛安了家，摘掉他的小口罩和手套「不许乱抓乱咬，否则我会打你」贺天扬扬巴掌对他发出警告，小红毛鼻子哼一声扭过身趴着不理贺天，贺天看他下身就穿一个小白内裤，一指勾起内裤边再松手，看它弹回去，引的小屁股肉晃来晃去，然后迅速的被一只小手捂住，贺天笑笑没再理他，走到书房去忙工作了。小红毛来了新的家好奇的很，不知道会有怎样的待遇，反正自己做好暖床暖手的工作就好了，其余时间就可以吃吃喝喝睡睡，想到这就在小床上打了个滚，慢慢合上眼睡着了。

贺天忙完已经夜里两点了，刚钻被窝，突然想起来自己有被窝精灵了，看看好不好使，左手拿着「饲养说明」右手拎着小红毛的领子，把他甩在床上，看他被吵醒懵懵的揉眼睛，看见自己在床上，很自觉的钻进了贺天的被窝。  
说明书写着:  
拨动被窝精灵的小jj就可以让他变成大人，这样温暖面积会大很多  
警告！不要对被窝精灵从事成人化行为，他们从真正意义上不是人类，不会有基本的羞耻心，若弄疼了，有些脾气倔强的被窝精灵会出现伤人行为，请小心。  
贺天心想还是贺呈豁的出去，掀开被子看着团成一团的小红毛，他这样子自己也没性趣啊，把人搂在胸口，「晚安，小红毛」揉揉他像小馒头似的屁股，陷入沉睡。

展正希看着贺天夹着被窝精灵进来，槽牙都快咬碎了，这人真是狗啊，不让别人带，自己还整一只，夹在腋下，展正希看那小红毛四爪当啷着，被夹着肚子肯定很不好受，人渣！  
「怎么着，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯?」展正希端着咖啡抱着小黄毛走近总裁室  
「手最近冻着了」贺天说瞎话不眨眼的主，展正希这点调侃根本伤害不到他。  
展正希把小黄毛和小红毛摆在一起，让他们同类相吸，小黄毛太粘人了，一秒不抱就哭。  
很明显小红毛不愿意理他的同类，小黄毛举着展正希给他买的玩具凑到他眼前，被小红毛一把扒拉开，小汽车的角磕到了小黄毛的脸颊，小黄毛眼泪汪汪的瞅着展正希。  
「见一，乖，自己玩吧」展正希耸耸肩  
「见一是谁?」  
「我的被窝精灵啊，你的叫什么名字」  
「这玩意儿还有名字?」贺天觉得有意思，这跟养个孩子有啥区别，就算全球生育率再低，也不至于吧……  
「你没看说明最后一页?每一只都有名字」  
「没看」贺天说的坦荡  
展正希真是心疼小红毛，被这没人情味的家伙领回家。  
小红毛软硬不吃的坚决不和见一玩，直到展正希给了见一一小块三明治，小红毛一见着三明治眼都直了，看那麦黄色的面包里隐隐约约的火腿和蔬菜，口水开始分泌的厉害，展正希掰下来一小块，举到他跟前「想吃啊?」  
见一不干了，赶紧把三明治塞进嘴，张着手阻拦「让你刚才不陪我玩！」小眼神瞥的小红毛居然心虚了，悻悻的缩在沙发角落。  
「见一，听话，他想吃就给他点」展正希把三明治塞进小红毛怀里，小红毛一开始并不动，直到展正希转过身，才抱起来往嘴里塞。

贺天下班时抱着小红毛坐电梯，他突然觉得人家的被窝精灵都穿着精致，怎么自己这只跨栏背心大裤衩的，像个遛弯大爷，有损贺总裁颜面，带着他去买了几件衣服。  
到了家在浴缸里放上水，贺天打算给小红毛清洁一下，再换一身新衣服，小红毛果然像说明书说的那样，没什么太大的羞耻心，当着贺天面宽衣解带的，任凭贺天把光溜溜的自己抱进了浴缸，贺天转念一想，自己也一起洗一个得了，免得他个头太小呛了水，于是也扒干净衣服进了浴缸，在贺天怀里小红毛熨帖的脸红扑扑的，闭着眼睛享受热水浴，快乐赛神仙。  
贺天也不知道怎么想的，看着他那小辣椒就想揪一下，手比脑子快，贺天拨动了「鸡（机）关」  
一阵眩目白光闪过，贺天松了手去遮自己的眼，感觉一股热浪扑面而来，待热度渐消，贺天再次睁眼，发现一个少年敞着大腿坐在浴缸的另一端，依旧是刚才闭眼享受的的模样，也许是感受到目光的注视，他缓缓睁开了眼。  
「卧槽！这还没到睡觉的点儿呢！你怎么！」  
贺天看着美男从水里猛然站起身，肤白正点的少年用鸡关对着自己  
「我现在想，想睡觉了……」


End file.
